Kritter
Kritters are a type of Kremling found in almost all games in the Donkey Kong series. Kritters are the most common of Kremlings and are the foot soldiers of the Kremling Krew (similar to Koopa Troopas from the Mario series). Kritters first appeared in Donkey Kong Country where, along with Gnawtys and Zingers they were the most common enemies. Regular green Kritters (oddly recolored purple in the GameBoy Advance remake of the game) would attack by simply walking into the Kongs, whereas other colors can jump at the Kongs. Kritters also appeared in Donkey Kong Country's pseudo-sequel for the GameBoy, Donkey Kong Land. In this game all Kritters were the same color due to the GameBoy's disadvantage of only supporting the colors black and white. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2, Kritters were replaced with Klomps, Kremlings that wear tattered red and white shorts and have a peg leg. Also another Kremling called Kaboing, whom had two peg legs replaced Donkey Kong Country's jumping Kritters. It has been surmised by some that Kaboings and Klomps are Kritters in pirate clothing, which is a safe assumption as Kritters have a large resemblance to these two enemies. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble and Donkey Kong Land 3, Kritters are once again replaced, this time by muscular Kremlings called Kobbles who were surprisingly rare in these two games. Jumping Kritters are also replaced with enemies called Rekoils, who were orange and bounced on their tails. In the GameBoy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3, Kritters appear as enemies in Funky Kong's mini-games. Here the kongs will have to avoid attacking Kritters while doing a task (such as moving explosive mines), thought sometimes the Kongs will have to race and/or battle Kritters. .]] .]] In ''Diddy Kong Racing, a single Kritter named Krunch appears. At first Krunch is sent to Timber's Island to investigate why Diddy Kong went there and too figure if he and his friends are plotting some sort of anti-Kremling campaign, but eventually Krunch ends up aiding Diddy and his pals in their adventure to defeat the evil Wizpig. Interestingly in Donkey Kong 64 all Kritters encountered wear the exact same skull-and-crossbones jacket as Krunch. As mentioned above, Kritters appear in Donkey Kong 64 as semi-common enemies. In this game all Kritters wear leather jackets with a skull-and-crossbones emblam on it. Here Kritters attack the Kongs by punching and biting also several unamed variants of Kritters such as, a wind-up robotic Kritter, a Kritter in a mushroom costume and a Kritter using a bed-sheet too disguise itself as ghost, appear in this game. Kritters (simply called Kremlings here) also appear in DK: King of Swing, here they are more muscular, wear spiked wrist bands and tattered brown pants. Kritters/Kremlings here can swing from pegs like Donkey Kong and will sometimes attack by throwing things such as rocks and bombs. Kritters/Kremlings are also playable in the games Jungle Jam Mode after unlocking six gold medal in said mode. Kritters have recently begun to appear in the Mario spin-off sports games; in Mario Power Tennis they appear in Donkey Kong's Court. In Super Mario Strikers, they are the game's goalies, the game also has a robotic Kritter as the goalie of the Super Team. .]] Kritters are set to appear in ''Super Mario Strikers sequel, Mario Strikers Charged, where once again they will be goalies. A Kritter will also appear as a playable character in Donkey Jet, having a similar appearance to the ones featured in DK: King of Swing. Appearance in Other Media .]] In the Donkey Kong animated series Kritters (voiced by Lawrence Bayne) occasionally appeared, here they had the same appearance as the ones in the Donkey Kong Country game, but with shorter tails and unnconnected eyes. Green Kroc, a minion of Kaptain Skurvy was also a Kritter but, was oddly greyish in color (similar to the color of Kaboings). Notable Kritters * Green Kroc * Krunch Category: Species Category: Kremlings Category: Kremling Krew Category: Playable Characters Category: Donkey Kong Enemies Category: Donkey Kong Species